


the bones are good (the rest don't matter)

by ferim



Series: (over and over) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Honesty, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferim/pseuds/ferim
Summary: thank you, he wants to say, for the courage.and for the happiness, he thinks —  hopes both of them were able to grasp.sylvain and felix spend their day in bed, feeling utterly content.for sylvix week 2020 (free day: happiness)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: (over and over) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	the bones are good (the rest don't matter)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much to everyone who took the time to read any parts of this series. while it was a Challenge to post for 8 days straight it was still really fun!!
> 
> this fic is just smth that's been on my mind for the longest time. it's completely self-indulgent and extremely sappy (maybe i just want them to be happy)

Sylvain press kisses close to slow motion.

He takes his time, moving along the seam of Felix’s lips. He wanders where he’s able, pressing butterflies onto his cheek, nuzzling close by Felix’s neck. The bites there are gentle, not leaving a mark, no need to leave a mark. And Sylvain moves only to drown him with his affection.

“You’re heavy.” It’s all Felix tells him, understandable due to the considerable weight Sylvain has on top of him. But he doesn’t move away, and when Sylvain shifts around their bed again, kissing featherlight and slow, he lets Felix lean his own weight on Sylvain’s.

Pressed kisses and featherlight touches. It astounds Sylvain how he easily gets to have this.

The clothes they wore are still left on the floor, right by the bed, and only the duvet provides shelter against the winter chill.

Felix keeps kissing him, a weight he feels all over and another source of his warmth. Despite the limited ways to move, Sylvain takes care to have them both under the covers.

“How long have we been here?”

Sylvain laughs beside Felix, exhausted and entirely sated. “I don’t know. We took a while.”

He feels Felix kick him gently under the duvet, and Sylvain retaliates by pressing close, letting half his body replace the covers warming Felix.

“Get off,” Sylvain hears the warning, the threat forcing itself to be a threat. “You’re heavy.”

He grins back at the frown in front of him, unmoving like a paperweight. He would’ve stayed still completely if it weren’t for the pout, which makes Sylvain lean down to kiss it away.

He laughs in a few moments, lifting his head to fully look at Felix’s unimpressed face.

“I’m trying to kiss you.” Sylvain tries to lean enough for a peck, but Felix doesn’t falter, lets Sylvain kiss butterflies with his mouth unmoving, his eyes terrifyingly unblinking.

Sylvain laughs to hide the discomfort, and he knows Felix is aware he’s won when Sylvain scoots away. It’s the eyes, Sylvain would defend. Even back in their childhood, Felix’s remarkable skill of withholding blinking has always unnerved him.

“It might be late.”

“Does it matter?” Sylvain rests his head on one arm, lying down in his stomach with a grin. “We have all the time in the world.”

All the time available, Sylvain thinks, and his grin turns fond when Felix looks over. The words he said last night now turned back to him.

It’s Felix this time that leans over, eyes bright and blinding, close to the gold as Sylvain saw it last night. And he doesn’t stop with another kiss. Felix turns him around this time, the same paperweight feeling that Sylvain gets to feel again. It's the same position as earlier, and Sylvain sees him smile. Neither knows who first closes the gap.

Felix is unmoving from his position on top of Sylvain. With crossed arms and a tilted head, Felix looks adorable as he is, and Sylvain can’t help but think how warm he is. He plays with a lock of Felix’s hair, and the latter’s eyes are closed as both relax.

With him like this, all pretty and lethal and there to touch, Sylvain can’t help but blurt out. “Thank you.”

Felix peers at him through half-lidded eyes, looks at Sylvain’s surprised expression, as if the words themselves chose to escape, there to be known and heard for the other.

But Sylvain realizes it’s there, and it should be heard. Especially by Felix. “Thanks, Fe.”

When he sees a brow raised, Sylvain continues. “For you, for doing that. All of this.”

For yelling at him the truth, he wants to say. For laying himself bare first, with all the thoughts he had hidden, all for Sylvain to see because Sylvain himself held more cowardice for both of them.

Thank you, he wants to say, for the courage.

And for the happiness, he thinks —hopes both of them were able to grasp.

Felix looks confused at his thanks, and Sylvain wants to kiss it off of him. He almost does. He doesn’t move.

It’s Felix that closes the distance, similar to last night. And the kisses he provides echo the words from that time when Felix closed the distance the first time and told Sylvain _I love you, I love you, love yourself too._

“I never thought you’d like anybody.”

Sylvain admits as he traces the curve of Felix’s side, right there on his waist. Side to side this time, it’s Sylvain that has his eyes closed. The duvet is a heavy feeling on top of them, and the cold is still out of reach.

“You never showed interest,” Sylvain admits. “But I felt like if you did, it would be Dimitri.”

Sylvain doesn’t bother to open his eyes. He knows Felix would frowning again. “You love a lot. In your own weird way.”

It’s easy to smile at the memories that come forth, how Sylvain remembers Felix’s awkward ways of affection, his brutal honesty sometimes shown intentionally or unintentionally. It’s easy to think about his kindness, inadvertently obscure, which sometimes needs time to figure out. Felix loved a lot of people, still loves a lot of people.

Perhaps Sylvain thought it would be Dimitri because he saw Felix’s love and compared it to his. Perhaps it was his personal degradation that made him fail to see past his own assumptions.

Until last night. Until Felix clacked their teeth together, harsh and desperate because Sylvain still doubted and doubted and Felix made sure that he no longer could.

“And now what do you think?”

Sylvain opens his eyes, and gold all glittering is what he sees now with his love encompassing him.

“Well,” it’s easier to whisper that love in between them, right there in between smiles. “Now I think most are for me.”

“We should eat, huh?”

The question is muffled as Sylvain nuzzles at Felix’s shoulder. Felix makes a sound, almost like an aborted laugh.

“If you’d get off me, I can check the fridge.” It was Felix’s apartment, after all. He’d know most of what’s here and what’s available. Yet Sylvain doesn’t move, half his body a heavy presence on Felix. The covers on top only seem to make him heavier.

“Later.” Sylvain is too content. He doesn’t want to move away from the warmth of Felix and his bed just yet.

“Never thought I’d get this,” he murmurs, on the edge of sleepiness. “Gimme a few more minutes.”

Sylvain only gets a few minutes.

He feels hands playing with his hair, and it soothes him enough to want to sleep completely.

But, just as he asked, he only gets a few minutes.

How can he fall asleep, truly? When Felix plays with his hair, sighing soft and fond as if he thinks Sylvain can’t hear him.

How can Sylvain fall asleep, really? When Felix speaks.

“Thank you too, Sylvain.” How rare, how out of place. It keeps Sylvain wide awake. “I didn’t think I’d get this too.”

That same voice loses that soft, that kind tone, when Sylvain puts all of his weight on Felix. Yells of indignation are ignored in favor of Sylvain surrounding Felix in his entirety, arms on the latter’s waist, face buried in the other’s shoulder, Sylvain resisting the urge to cry.

Perhaps the emotions paralyze him to do anything further because all Sylvain does is use one hand to search for Felix’s. He still buries his face on Felix’s shoulder, simply moving about his hand to where he last saw Felix’s hand. He finds it easily, and he doesn’t doubt that Felix already knew his intentions, his own hand gripping Sylvain’s so tight.

And Sylvain appreciates it, appreciates and loves the gesture, and the hand that he holds and is holding him. There in these hands, from which all new things between them shall be built, are traces of their newfound happiness.

“Thank you.” It’s a strain to say it loud with his mouth in the space between Felix’s neck and shoulder, but he speaks anyway. It’s hard but he ignores the wetness of his cheeks, a sensation he hasn’t felt in so long it’s become foreign to him. “Thank you.”

The hand Sylvain’s holding squeezes, another hand moves to his pet his hair.

“You already said that.” It’s watery, and Sylvain chokes on a laugh because they’re both just overwhelmed. Warmth and joy easing into the spaces between them. Now he can have this, and now they can both have this.

“Then I love you,” Sylvain says instead. “Thank you. I love you.”

And Sylvain continues to kiss in slow motion. In all the places with all the time in the world. He presses butterflies on Felix’s shoulder. When he finally looks and locks eyes with Felix, he leans over to make the kisses deeper, pressing further and easing love in the other’s lips.

Warmth and joy ease into their cracks, and love and happiness are passed from inside one to the other. And all is felt in slow motion with no rush intended, passed between touches and kisses.

And with this, Sylvain feels content.

**Author's Note:**

> one final note: [here's the playlist containing the songs used for the titles](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0DPMyQT9jzqEx0dgWDLY9f?si=vvDSYYtJS-e9uFTXqT5pdQ)
> 
> these are actually the original vibe i wanted to write about but of course! things changed along the way so some might not relate anymore to the ones i posted lol. thank you again for reading!


End file.
